Displacement pumps can take the form of gear pumps, vane-type pumps and oscillating slide pumps. With these forms of pumps, the volume of substances displaced or delivered is typically fixed due to the physical dimensions of the pumps and cannot be easily varied. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a pump that can be easily changed to vary the amount of substances displaced or delivered.